Lion King: Terror in the Pridelands
by Darkagumon
Summary: A very scary story. Or not. I forget which. You'll have to read to find out. Review please.


It was a dark and stormy afternoon in the Pridelands. The rainy season had started and everyone was enjoying the life giving rain. Everyone except Kiara.  
"Why can't I go out and play?", Kiara asked her mother.  
"Your father wants you to stay inside because you could catch a cold.", Nala explained.  
"But daddy went out in the rain?", Kiara said with a whine.  
"Thats because hes organizing flood crews. We need to make sure the river doesn't flood into populated areas.", Bo explained.  
"Besides, Albie isn't complaining.", Timon added.  
Albie was a young lion that was only several days older then Kiara. His mother had wanted him to get know his cousin and had left him there.  
"Thats because hes asleep.", Kiara replied with a frown.  
"Details, details.", Timon answered back.  
"Timon. Why don't you tell us that story you told me several days ago?", Pumbba asked with a smile.  
"The one about how I caught eight bugs at one time?", Timon asked.  
"That story is the worst one ever.", Bo said. I've got a story that will make your fur crawl."  
"Cool!", Kiara said with a big smile.  
"If your going to tell a story, wake Albie up before you start.", Nala said.  
Bo woke Albie and everyone laid down to listen to Bo's story.  
"This story has been told for years and it is as true as Pumbba is fat."  
"Hey!", Pumbba complained.  
"Sorry. I needed an example.", Bo replied.  
"Does the story have any ghosts or zombies?", Kiara asked.  
"And any cool looking skeletons?", Albie added.  
"It has a ghost. The Ghost of the Lost Rabbit!", Bo answered spookily.  
"That isn't scary.", Timon said with a giggle.  
"Of course not. Because its what made him a ghost thats scary.", Bo said with a evil looking grin.  
And as if it had been planned, a flash of lightening flashed filling the room with eerie light.  
"What made him a ghost?", Albie asked with a shiver.  
"No one really knows. But on days like this you can hear the rabbit moan and groan.  
Suddenly a very scary moan could be heard and it was very close by.  
"Nice sound effects Bo.", Pumbba said.  
"I didn't do that.", Bo said with a shiver.  
"It must of been the wind", Nala said.  
Suddenly they heard the sound again, only a lot louder and it began to sound as if it was coming from something that was alive. Or worse.  
"Mooooaaaaannnn!!!!", The creature yelled.  
"No ones home!", Timon screamed.  
Both Timon and Pumbba jumped behind a large rock.  
"I'm going to check it out.", Nala said.  
Bo, Kiara, and Albie watched as Nala walked out of the cave to investigate. Almost instantly they heard her scream and then a loud splash.  
"Nala!", Bo yelled out.  
But there was no answer.  
"What could of made that splash sound? It almost sounded like mud!", Albie said terrified.  
Bo suddenly froze in place.  
"Whats wrong?", Kiara asked Bo.  
"I just remembered a legend that goes with the story I was telling.", Bo whispered.  
"What is it?", Kiara and Albie asked together.  
"The legend of the mud monster.", Bo answered with a shiver.  
"Whats a mud monster?", Pumbba asked from behind the rock.  
"A monster thats made of mud. Sheesh!", Timon replied annoyed.  
Suddenly, Simba ran inside and shook the water off.  
"Simba! Boy am I glad to see you!", Timon said.  
"Whats going on? And where is Nala?", Simba asked after seeing both Kiara and Albie shaking with fear.  
"There was this strange sound coming from outside and she went to see what it was.", Bo explained.  
"When she got out there we heard a scream and a loud splash.", Timon added.  
"I'll go check it out. The rain has stopped for right now and I need someone to go help move some large branches off the trails.", Simba said.  
"I'll go.", Pumbba replied.  
Pumbba ran outside and went on his way. Simba turned to Bo.  
"Keep an eye on these to till I get back."  
"Yes sir!", Bo said giving him a salute.  
"Very funny.", Simba said dryly.  
"I do my best.", Bo said with a grin.  
Simba walked out of the cave. And when Bo thought everything was going to be fine, they heard Simba yell and then the loud splash.  
"The mud monster got him!", Timon yelled.  
Timon then fainted behind the rock.  
"What are we going to do?", Albie asked Bo frantically.  
"As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know.", Bo said stunned.  
Albie and Kiara ran to a dark corner and hid there. Bo had never been in a situation like this before and wasn't sure what to do. He could run for help but decided that wasn't a good idea. Then all of a sudden, Pumbba walked in looking upset.  
"Whats wrong Pumbba?", Bo asked worried.  
"I went to help like Simba asked but when I got there the job was already finished.", Pumbba explained.  
"Well we're glad to see you anyway." Bo said.  
"We?", Pumbba asked confused.  
Bo looked around and realized that, in a way, he was alone.  
"Ok, I'm glad to see you. Simba has disappeared and I'm not sure what to do.", Bo explained.  
"I'll go look for him.", Pumbba replied.  
Before Bo could stop him, he was already gone. Suddenly there was the scream and loud splash that Bo easily recognized as Pumbba.  
"Not again!", Bo complained.  
"Don't tell me that was Pumbba!", Timon asked frantically.  
"It was.", Bo said with a shiver.  
"I told you not to tell me!", Timon complained.  
Bo was about to say something when they heard a loud moan that sounded like Pumbba.  
"Pumbba! I'm coming buddy!", Timon called to the moan.  
Timon ran out and like all the other times there was a loud scream and a splash.  
"I don't believe this! Now the Mud Monster is doing impressions!", Bo complained.  
Suddenly he heard another moan, only it was just outside the entrance. Bo ran back to where Kiara and Albie were and hid with them. All three of them could hear the moans and groans get closer. Then The sounds were in the cave and then just a few feet from them. Albie looked up and wished he hadn't. The mud monster was there, but so were Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbba. They looked like them but they were made completely out of mud.  
"Moaaaannn!", The Mud Simba yelled.  
Then Albie woke up.  
"You were having a bad nightmare and were saying something about a mud monster.", Bo explained.  
"Who or what is a mud monster?", Timon asked.  
"A monster made out of mud?", Pumbba guessed.  
"That dream was so real.", Albie said surprised.  
"Don't worry. your safe with your family and friends.", Nala said.  
"Now if only we could find out whats making that moaning sound outside.", Simba added.  
Suddenly the moaning started again and something could be seen at the entrance.  
"Its the Mud Monster!", Albie yelled in terror.  
Albie ran and hid in a dark corner.  
"Whos a Mud monster?", Zazu asked from under the mud.  
Zazu, from his head to his toes was covered with mud.  
"What happened to you.", Kiara asked with a giggle.  
"Someone pushed me into a mud puddle.", Zazu replied with a snarl.  
"Do you know who did it?", Bo asked.  
"This my sound strange but it looked like a rabbit.", Zazu replied.  
"Whats strange about that?", Timon asked.  
"The rabbit disappeared in front of my eyes.", Zazu said with a shiver.  
Suddenly, Albie leaped out of his hiding place and ran out of the cave yelling "The Ghost Rabbit!"  
Bo was about to ask who told Albie the story of the Ghost Rabbit when he realized something that made him freeze. He had never told anyone that story, at least... not yet. You see, he was going to tell the story but he had to wake Albie first because Nala told him to. Scary huh?  
  
  
The End  
Or is it?  
  



End file.
